1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a monitoring system, and especially, a system to identify and monitor the location of library items, such as books.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing library identification and tracking systems generally use a combination of a barcode system to track the location of an item being borrowed and a magnetic strip as a security device to prevent unauthorised removal of an item from the library. The disadvantages of this conventional system are that the barcodes require each book to be individually opened and the bar code scanned when the user wishes to borrow a book and for the books to be individually scanned again when they are returned. In addition, the deactivation of the magnetic strip when the item is borrowed and reactivation of the magnetic strip when it is returned are additional separate operations which are required.
As this is a labour intensive process, a number of libraries have commenced use of bookdrop bins in which users may deposit, returned books in a designated bin which is periodically emptied and the books returned are scanned when the bin is emptied not when the book is returned. Hence, this has the disadvantage that a book which is returned to the library and is in a bookdrop is not recorded in the library system as actually being returned until after the bookdrop, bin has been emptied and the books scanned. Hence, with the conventional system there are inaccuracies in the record system maintained by the library and it is not a real time reflection of the books that are located on the library premises.
In addition, a user can only borrow a certain number of books. If that number of books have been deposited in a bookdrop, the borrower is unable to borrow any further books until after the books deposited in the bookdrop have been scanned as being returned. For example, the total number of books which may be borrowed by a user may be limited to four.
There is also the additional disadvantage that sorting of the books must all be performed manually prior to returning the books to the correct location.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a library monitoring system comprises a number of borrowable items, each item having a radio frequency identification device mounted thereon, the radio frequency identification device having a unique identification code; a processing unit may be coupled to a database containing an indication of the location of each library item, to a borrowing location, to a borrowed item returning location, and to a returned item sorting location; wherein the borrowed item returning location comprises a receptacle into which the borrowed item may be inserted, the receptacle comprising an antenna which detects an insertion of a library item having a radio frequency identification device mounted thereon, the borrowed item returning location, in response to the insertion of a library item into the receptacle, detecting the identification code and sending the identification code corresponding to the returned library item to the processing unit, the processing unit, in response to the received identification code, updating the information on the database relating to the returned library item to indicate that the returned library item has been returned to the library.
An advantage of the invention is that by having a library system in which radio frequency identification devices are mounted on the items in the library which may be borrowed, it is possible to detect when the borrowed items are returned to the library as soon as they enter a designated area.
Typically, the radio frequency identification device may also be used as a security feature, such that if it is attempted to remove a library item from the library or from an area within the library without authorisation this is detected by the processing unit which generates an alert signal which may be visual or audio.
Preferably, when the returning location detects that a library item has been inserted into the receptacle, the returning location also sends a signal to the processing unit to indicate the location to which the item has been returned.
Preferably, the processing unit is additionally coupled to a returned item sorting location. Thus, the library system may further comprise a conveying mechanism between the returning location and the sorting location, the conveying mechanism conveying returned items from the receptacle to the sorting location.
Preferably, the sorting station comprises or includes a radio frequency identification device reader which detects a library item to be sorted in the sorting station and sends an identification signal corresponding to the item to be sorted to the processing unit, in response to which the processing unit displays on a display device in the sorting location, sorting information to enable an operator in the sorting location to identify the location to which the library item is to be returned.
Alternatively, the processing unit may send a signal to an automated sorting unit, in response to the identification signal, to instruct the automated sorting unit to sort the library item to the correct location to which it is to be returned.
Preferably, the processing unit is additionally coupled to a borrowing station. Thus, the borrowing location comprises or may include a radio frequency identification device reader which reads the radio frequency identification device on a library item which a user wishes to borrow and the borrowing location sends the identification signal relating to that library item and an identification signal relating to the borrower to the processing unit, and the processing unit updates the database with the identification information relating to that library item and the borrower to show that the item has been borrowed by that borrower.
Typically, a number of returning stations may be located at different geographical locations which may be within or without the library premises.
Preferably, there may be a number of borrowing stations and typically, all the borrowing stations are located within the library premises.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a monitoring system comprises a number of items to be monitored, each monitored item having a radio frequency identification device having a unique identification code, mounted thereon; and a number of radio frequency identification device readers located within an area to be monitored; a processing unit coupled to a database containing an indication of the location of each item within the area and to each of the radio frequency identification device readers; whereby the radio frequency identification device readers perform scan operations (or whereby the processing unit instructs the radio frequency identification device readers to periodically perform a scan operation) to identify all the items within the vicinity of each reader and to send the identification codes of each item located to the processing unit, the processing unit, in response to the received identification codes from each reader, identify the location of each item located within the area and updating the database accordingly.
Preferably, the processing unit instructs the radio frequency identification device readers to periodically perform a scan operation to identify all the items within the vicinity of each reader. Further, the processing unit may preferably display a message to an operator of the system that an item is in the incorrect location if the processing unit detects that an item is in a location other than its correct location.
Preferably, the database contains information on each item, including unique identification information, the correct location of the item within the area and the actual location of the item.
Preferably, in the second aspect of the invention, the monitoring system is a library monitoring system and the items are library items. Typically, the area to be monitored is a library.
Typically, the actual location may be a location within the library which may or may not be the correct location or a location outside the library, such as that the item has been borrowed by a user of the library. dr
An example of a library monitoring system in accordance with the invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which:
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a library monitoring system;
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a borrowing station for use with the library system shown in FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is a schematic view of a returning station for use with library shown in FIG. 1; and,
FIG. 4 is a schematic view of a sorting station for use with the library system shown in FIG. 1.